The Kiss
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: One kiss with Edward Cullen. Now it's your turn to be Bella Swan.


"The Kiss."

Rania's P.O.V.

I never thought this was possible, me standing here outside a giant white mansion in the middle of a forest clearing, with Edward Cullen. I had been secretly crushing on him since I moved to Forks. He was perfect in every way, from his muscular chest to his abnormal colored hair. Me being 5'7 thought that was relatively tall, but every since first setting my eyes on the Cullen boys, I felt like a midget.

Edward led me through to his house, if I thought the outside was the most amazing I was so wrong, the inside was breath taking. He walked into the, what I presumed, the family room and called, "She's here". About one second later six more vampires were surrounding me. I stumbled backward from shock, and Edward righted me.

The girl I believed was named Alice came up and hugged me, "It's so great to finally get to meet you! We're going to be the best of friends!" she said excitedly.

Dr. Cullen came up to me after Alice released me and shook my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rania".

"Thank you," I said, blushing. "It's so nice to finally meet all of you, and thank you for letting me come over".

"No problem dear, you're Edward's girlfriend you can always come over," Mrs. Cullen told me. I blushed a deeper red, if possible, and looked down. Girlfriend? Is that what Edward told them?

"Um, mom we're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Edward said, embarrassingly.

"Yeah, not yet you're not." Emmett laughed. "So this is the clumsy human we keep hearing about, huh?"

"Emmett," Edward hissed.

"No, he's right, I'm almost as clumsy as Bella Swan," I laughed.

They all laughed at that and soon everyone made their pleasantries and went to their rooms.

"Your family is very nice," I told Edward.

"Yeah, only when you're around though," he said. "Come on let's go outside where my family won't spy on us."

"We can hear from miles away Eddie boy," I heard Emmett shout.

"Whatever, Emma," Edward yelled back. "I want to show you something out in the forest."

We walked out of the house and descended onto a forest trail.

"Wait, I just want to try one thing before we go any farther,". Edward cupped my chin in his hands un-expectantly and pulled me to him. Oh my God. I have never had this experience before so I didn't know what he was going to do. I saw him close his eyes, and then leaned down.

I stood as tall as I could—on my tiptoes—and leaned into him. I felt his icy cool breath on my face. Our faces only mere inches apart. He pulled away his hands and his strong arms slipped around my waist, my hands clasped around his neck. He was _the_ most handsome boy, no man, I have ever seen. I start to roam my eyes over him; from his deep strange bronze colored hair, to his gorgeous topaz eyes. His lips ever so full pulled into a slight smirk. He was absolutely breathtaking. He pulled me up even closer, if at all possible, to his unbelievably cool body.

Though feeling a little claustrophobic I did not resist. I felt as though I couldn't stand it any longer. I closed my eyes and leaned into him barely pressing my lips to his. I parted my lips just barely and breathed in his sweet smelling scent. I felt electricity going through my body at his touch. He was slightly wary at first, but gradually started kissing me. He lifted me up with one arm so our faces were closer and we were at eye level. I tightened my grasp on him not wanting this sensation to end, and pressed him gently in more toward me.

It was true what they say in those cheesy romance movies how you feel a spark, I felt it, it was like nothing I've ever experienced before. However, I have nothing to compare this to. A tingle rose within me escalading from the crown of my head to the tip of my toes. It was amazing, the feel of his body molding with mine. It felt right, like this was how it was supposed to be. After what seemed like only a minute or two, I started to feel light headed. Apparently he felt knew that too and pulled back.

I still kept my arms tightly gripped around his neck and his hands stayed where they were, but put me back gently on the ground. He bended down and gently leaned his forehead onto mine. I stared into his eyes and his into mine. I slowly tried, much too my dismay, to calm my breathing. He was still staring at me and I blushed and looked down. He then lifted my chin with his middle and index finger, leaned into my ear, and breathed, "Don't be embarrassed." Then he kissed my forehead, took my hand into his warm palm, and led me into the forest.

A/N-Haha okay so this was a little one-shot I made for my friend Rania for her birthday.


End file.
